Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn
by Deathzealot
Summary: Over a century has passed since the Great Fall and mankind has finally started to get back onto their feet. However when three black mobile suits attack an defenseless orphanage things start getting very bad as enemies start appearing one after another. Will our heroes be able to stand against this new evil? MS Saga Crossover. Story Updated 11/2012.
1. Phase 00: The Mobile Suit

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods _

_aka "Deathzealot"_

**Author Foreword:**

Hello All! This idea jumped at me when I made the mistake of picking up my dusty copy of MS Saga and started to play it. As I played it over the last few days, many thoughts started to swirl around in my head. Not to mention rekindling a few older ideas I had back when I first got the game years ago. This story is the product of many of those thoughts.

Anyways, I need to start explaining what is going on or this Foreword shall once again cover a single page or more. Therefore, I shall start with the lifeblood of the Gundam Franchise, the awesome and powerful Mobile Suits and Gundams. Now in the game they have MS and Gundams from many Gundam series like Original Gundam, Gundam Zeta, Gundam Double Zeta, Wing Gundam and G-Gundam. This shall not work in my story for since it is entirely based in the CE World and all those machines from those series do not exist there. Instead we have almost every single Mobile Suit and Gundam in SEED or Destiny replacing them. Though no worries many other non-CE machines shall be in appearance somewhere down the road. For example the second arc of the game, were you are going against many machines from the Dark Gundam Corp, is still pretty much still intact. Also other machines shall be slotted into the story, like the GM, Guntank, and Guncannon. Not to mention some Original created machines may make an appearance, some in the appearance of other non-CE Mobile Suits or Gundams.

Also I need to mention that I am separating the CE Mobile Suits into three factions, first all of the ZAFT Machines bar some of the Marine Types shall be the mostly used by the Eisengrad Army, secondly many mobile suits of the Earth Alliance shall be machines of choice for the Dark Alliance during the story's first arc, and finally the Orb machines shall be pretty much exclusively used by the Unicorns, though I am replacing Tristan's first machine with a M1 Astray instead of a GM. The reason behind this shall be explained further into the story. The reason behind this change of mobile suits, is that I personally thought that each faction we see in the game should have their own series of Machines, but we see a lot of overlap during the game. With each the Dark Alliance and Eisengrad using GM based machines or Zeon based machines during the game. Now for the other factions, like the Air Pirates and the Neo-Zarth Army they shall have their own type of Mobile Suits, though the Neo-Zarth should inherit much of their equipment from the defeated Dark Alliance.

Next I need to mention that unlike the game were you pilot your mobile suit where ever you need to go at least till you get the Gaw. In the story there is no need for that, for in the game it was to encourage leveling your characters up like all RPGs. Instead in A New Dawn the people of Earth travel around in either landships or large truck like vehicles, for even with a genocidal event like the Great Fall did nothing to the N-Jammers buried in the ground. This includes the main characters and as the story progress they shall get bigger and better landships till they receive whatever I decided on to replace the White Base in the story. All landships featured in the story are either canon ships from either SEED or Gundam X or slightly modified version of said ships, with only a handful of original landships, which are more towards the light landship category. Also there will be landship battles in several places in the story where a few landships shall duke it out against each other. Also some large air transport may make appearances, like the ever lovable Gaw Attack Carrier, and several other air born transport carriers.

Finally, I need to mention that several characters have been replaced because I either didn't personally liked their character, they were too two dimensional or I just did not need them in the story. For example, Fritz is being replaced by an original character for the simple reason is that I do not like writing cowardly characters like him, not to mention he wined way too much. Other characters shall moved around instead of being replaced, for example Hal Vizardt shall not be an Eisengrad Captain or have anything to do with Eisengrad either, instead he should be replaced by Major Nicholas La Flagga. With that I need to explain that a few characters have been slightly modified to become relations of various heroes from SEED or Destiny. For this happens to be a SEED fic, there need be some familiar names laying around. Others like Nicolas are replacing some older game characters because I could not really find a way to fit them into a Gundam SEED world or like mentioned above I just did not like them. As for Hal he shall be instead be featured in the story as Vladi Zarth, he maybe under the name Hal to cover his real name during several instances in the story, but the character overall shall still be Vladi.

With that said I shall let you get to story, and no more silly ranting by the author for the rest of the story, or at least till the end that is. Anyways enjoy the story.

**Update (11/2012):  
**

Hello everyone, I figured I should give this story some further thought after not even touching for a few years. I have recently finally beat MS Saga and decided to dive into this story once more. Not really has been changed besides the date that the story is based in has been changed instead eighty or so years after the Great Fall, I have changed it to over a century. This allows me some lee-way in the back story and such. Also it makes far more sense story-wise I think. Other then that major change and small very minor edits nothing is really changed in this update. So relax and enjoy the story.

**Introduction:**

_The year was Cosmic Era 90, sixteen years after the end of the last war and the Earth Sphere had pretty much stayed peaceful throughout that time. Both Naturals and Coordinators are living peacefully together with no further tension between these two sub-species of the human race. With this peace have come various new technologies with the combined efforts of both naturals and coordinators working together. One of these mentioned technologies is something that would finally end various areas' food problems, and help speed up the rebuilding of the damaged colonies, which had been slow going in the last few years. _

_This new and wonderful piece of technologies is Zarth Enterprises Glory System or just the G-System for short, a wonderful piece of engineering which is able to create almost anything using only basic components like water and air. This new invention could help save various lives from various areas which have still not recovered from the horrible Break the World Incident all those years ago. Not to mention help in the reconstruction of the orbital colonies. This seemed to be something out of a dream and would be able to help the human race step out of their small corner of their galaxy. _

_However sadly this dream soon became a horrifying nightmare when one of the creators of the G-System, a Roan Zarth, the younger brother of Zarth Enterprise's Chairman Rivage Zarth, got a little to greedy and started to build a larger form of the G-System on the darkside of the moon. This so called Giant G-System overloaded sending aftershocks through the three so called Master G-Systems which connected all the G-Systems together. The Master G-Systems soon overloaded as well destroying everything around it, which included munch of the planet, the lunar city of Copernicus, and the PLANT Colonies located at Lagrange Point Five, all victims of the Master G-Systems horrifying overload. This would later be called the Great Fall, and over 78 Percent of the human race perished in this one single event. Even then a further 12 percent living in space would perish without any support from the planet or the PLANTs, for none of the remaining orbital colonies where agriculture colonies and therefore they would soon die of starvation. The few that were smart would make it Earth were they would try to survive on the barren surface of the planet. This left only the self-sustaining Martian colonies and their supporting asteroid or orbital colonies as enclaves of man along the stars. _

_Even then humanity endured and started to rebuild using the G-Systems which caused the Great Fall, but they had little choice. To prevent any misuse of the G-Systems and another Great Fall, a group of former military officers and police officers got together to form the Unicorns a group whose mission is twofold, first to police the G-Systems and to make sure no one misuses the powerful machines. Secondly they shall police the wastelands that where once cities, farms, and countries to prevent anarchy from taking route. _

_Now a little over a century later after that fateful day, humanity has finally started to restore a shaky yet stable society out of the ashes of the old, however tragedy soon strikes as trio of black mobile suits savagely destroyed a small orphanage operating in the wastelands which had once been France. Only two of the orphans living there, a boy and a girl survived the massacre and soon sworn to avenge their lost friends. Even then a new and fresh dawn has arrived for humanity, but what does this new dawn bring to the tired yet hopeful human race?_

**Chapter BGM is ZIPS by T.M Revolution **

**Phase 00: The Mobile Suit **

_The MBF-M1 Astray was the mainline mobile suit of the Orb Union during the First Bloody Valentine War, where it would outfight both ZAFT's popular GINN and the Alliance's new Strike Dagger. It is a lightweight and well balanced machine able to participate in many different missions from anti-mobile suit to anti-ship when needed. This well rounded machine is a prefect specimen of early Cosmic Era Mobile Suits._

_Taken from __The Mobile Suits of the Cosmic Era_

_Circa. March 10, 49AGF _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Mega G-System 01  
Spain, Eurasia  
April 5, 115AGF  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Glory System or better known as the G-System, the ultimate creation of mankind yet the cause of its greatest disaster, the even still called The Great Fall. Even then under tight security these massive facilities managed to help humankind rebuild from the ashes of the old. Over six of these facilities were still in operation out of the dozen that had been built around the world. The facility known as 01, buried deep into the Baetic Mountains in what was once Southern Spain, was pretty much left alone for the most part for only small villages and towns lay in what used to be Spain. This all changed as with a hiss of escaping of air and steam the massive Mega G-System activated as it was given new instructions and power flowed through it. Like a massive flower the Core of the G-System closed onto itself starting to follow the instructions given to it. Within only a few minutes it was finished and with yet another hiss of escaping steam the flower opened showing a large cylinder standing in the center of the center of the Core. With another hiss of steam and air the cylinder lifted up away, leaving a tall humanoid looking form standing in its place. Soon a buzz started as various fans started blowing the steam away from the Core, showing that the form was indeed humanoid. In fact it was a large seventeen and a half meter tall robot with a large flight pack mounted onto its back. This happened to be a mobile suit, a breed of giant war machines that besides the G-Systems were considered to be one the greatest creation of humankind. This mobile suit happened to be a MBF-M1 Astray, the front line machine for the long gone Orb Union. In today's age it was pretty much rare with much of the data on the machine lost when the island country of Orb was lost under a large tsunami that covered the entire nation taking many of its secrets with it. Yet here one those secrets stood tall and proud only awaiting its intended pilot to climb aboard. The red, white and black painted machine almost gleaned in the overhead lights as two small forms slowly approached the massive war machine standing there. One of them a teenaged boy with short red hair and mismatched colored eyes looked at it in awe, while the other a short black haired teenaged girl only simply blinked in surprise at the mobile suit. Both teenagers wore pretty much the same outfit, with long black pants with a white turtleneck t-shirt tucked neatly in the pants, and a red vest going over that. The only difference between the two was the boy's vest had a large lion headed emblem on the back of the vest, while the girl had a snarling wolf head displayed there instead.

"Wow! I can not believe it actually worked!" the red headed Tristan Krush said in an awe-filled voice. With a shaky step the young man leaned forward and touched the machine with one finger as if he wondered if it was actually real or if it was some sort of figment of his imagination. His companion laughed lightly in amusement at this behavior, but this was the first time that the two had seen a real live mobile suit this close. They had only seen pictures and videos of them, not like this. However the young man's awe filled face soon closed off as he nodded to himself.

"This is only our first step in avenging Ms. Natalie and the Orphanage Rena," the boy, Tristan said with a sad yet determined voice.

"Yes. This is only the first step, next we need to get training to use mobile suits for simulation's in Marie's old mobile suit simulator is not the same," the black haired Rena Chevalier replied with the same tone. The reason behind this is that the two teens where the only survivors of an orphanage which had been brutally destroyed by three unknown black mobile suits two years before.

"Your right Rena, we are not like that Legendary Mobile Suit pilot Marie told us about, were he jumped into a mobile suit and within minutes could operate it almost like one that been trained to do so," Tristan said turning to look over at the girl standing next to him with a small smile on his face, one that was copied by his friend. However before she could say anything noises started to attract the two teen's attention. With matching frowns the two started to look towards the massive door leading into the inner domain of the Mega G-System. With a loud swish the doors opened and a large figure stepped into the G-System. Twin gasps from Tristan and Rena escaped their mouths as the overhead lights hit the figure once it stepped further into the G-System, sending vibrations through the steel catwalk that connected the door to the Core of the G-System.

"Another Mobile Suit? Here?" Tristan said out load in some confusion. For the figure was indeed a mobile suit, similar in appearance to the Astray, but still different then the other machine. Rena meanwhile looked the new mobile suit over with a frown on her face for unlike Tristan, Rena had a photographic memory which combined with her thirst for learning made her one of the more knowledgeable of the two teens about any other mobile suits. Thanks to reading the various data manuals and pictures of various mobile suits that Marie Simmons Orijin Tokita their new guardian as well as teacher in all things mobile suits had scattered around her home.

"I believe that is a Dagger R Tristan," Rena said with a small smile on her face for the other mobile suit was indeed a GAT-01R Strike Dagger R or just simple known as the Dagger R, which is a refined version of the older GAT-01 Strike Dagger from the First Bloody Valentine War. Over fifty some add years ago, when the various rebuilt cities and towns finally started to get back onto their feet, they need some sort of defense against the various bandits and pirates that emerged in the wake of the Great Fall. Three older Mobile Suit designs were chosen from Unicorn's Mobile Suit Database to give these various cities and town a defense mobile suit to use against the bandits and pirates. One of the three was the Strike Dagger, thanks to it being simple, and easy to learn how to pilot. However before they started to use the G-System to produce these machines, all three designs were refitted with newer weapons and internal system to better keep them up with any later produced designs. Today with the rise of the Eisengrad Army and various other powers around the world these three units where now considered to be finally obsolete when compared to the ZGMF-602R2 GUAIZ R2 of the Eisengrad Army and the ZMS-02 Leo of the Asian Defense League. For the age of various small cities and towns being alone against the onslaught of bandits were over thanks to the Eisengrad Army in Western Europe, Asian Defense League in Central Asia, and American Knights in North America watched over those who needed help. Therefore whoever was piloting this old Dagger R was most likely some sort of Bandit.

"I believe you are right Rena," Tristan said as he slowly started to make his way towards the Astray standing behind two of them. The Dagger only stood there with its head moving back and forth looking around the large Mega G-System.

"You better find a place to lay low tell I take care of this guy. We can have the G-System produce your machine after this is over," Tristan said looking over at his friend, who only nodded without complaint before running off towards a smaller door opposite of the one which the Dagger R had entered. With a final step Tristan reached his new machine and taking a long breath he flipped open a small panel located above the machine's ankle to reveal a keypad that was hidden by the panel. Using a single finger he hit the zero key on the keypad four times. With a loud clunk the machine's cockpit opened and its zipline descended towards him. He was just time for the Dagger started to move towards the Astray. With a curse Tristan ducked into the Astray's cockpit and immediately started to power up the machine. As he did the small radio clipped to the collar of his vest hissed as it connected to another radio.

"It looks like you managed to get into the machine just in time Tristan," Rena's voice came through from her own similar radio from wherever she chose to hide at.

"Yeah, I am lucky that I had been training with this machine in simulations for the past year, so this should not be too hard," Tristan replied with a small smile on his face as the Astray finished powering up.

"Not to mention your Astray is vastly superior to that junk pile he is piloting," Rena said with a small chuckle, once more using her vast mobile suit knowledge to the test. As Tristan was about to reply the Astray's COMM unit popped as it connected with another similar unit. With a hiss of static one of the Astray's lateral communication screens came alive showing Tristan a rugged older man wearing a black face mask over his eyes. At this Tristan narrowed his eyes for that mask was the signature of a large group of bandits called the Black Mambas which had harassed the orphanage many times before.

"Well, looks like my sensors are not deceiving me after all; this G-System is in fact very much active. Not to mention there is an interesting machine here that I am sure the Boss shall love to get his hands on it. Yeah kid hand over that machine or you won't get hurt understand," the pilot said with a sneer on his face. Tristan only rolled his eyes before getting comfortable in the seat.

"I don't think so, this machine is mine. I used this G-System to create it for one simple reason, and that is to make my self-assigned mission easier," he replied with a cocky smile on his smile.

"Why you little punk! Fine I shall tear you it out of it instead," the pilot replied with an angry snarl before he broke the line. Tristan only sighed and started the breath exercises that Marie had taught the two of them during their training. With renewed resolve the young Astray pilot only looked up at the screen showing the advancing Dagger R. With a calm movement he engaged the Astray's thrusters sending up towards the G-System's ceiling just in time to avoid a deadly stream of munitions from the Dagger R's rifle a GAU-8M2 Automatic Machine Gun. During his thruster jump Tristan reached for one of the machine's two beam sabers, located behind each shoulder. With a flash of frozen fire the blade came to life and like a bird of prey the young pilot came down on the hapless bewildered Dagger R. The beam blade came down with the Astray slicing through the Dagger's head and then into the torso before continuing on. Another thruster jump took the Astray away from the now bisected Dagger, just in time as both pieces exploded sending debris everywhere around the G-System. This battle was now over, and the victorious Astray lightly landed on the edge of the Core of the G-System proudly looking over the sparking debris before it that was all what is left of its vanquished foe.

-o-Phase End-o-

**Post Chapter Author Notes**

Well! Here is the first chapter of my new fic and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would now like to take a moment to answer some unasked questions that many of the readers may have after this. First of all yes many of the canon machines may be a bit refined then what you know them as, for I was not going to take them and just throw them into the story as they were. For that may not be a good idea, for as we all know any of the older SEED machines will not be much of a threat against the newer Destiny machines, not to mention any pro-Destiny machines I decide to throw in here. Therefore many of the SEED Machines shall get many upgrades to better match them against the newer Destiny machines. Even then these other normal mobile suits from SEED shall stay as cannon fodder and not be much a real threat against our heroes.

Second something that always bugged me about the G-System, is that it would not produce the machines normal handheld weapons, but it could do the various fixed weapons on the machine. However not once did it produce a mounted beam saber, like on the GM that you start with. It should have had a single beam saber, but it did not have one when Tristan and Fritz made it. Therefore my Astray here shall have both of its Beam Sabers.

Next up the Dagger R itself, it looks similar to the older Strike Dagger that we see in droves in the final half of the series. It just has several additions to it like complete reworked internal equipment (i.e sensors, radio, avionics, the thrusters). As well as several other differences like the hand plugs of the Dagger are vastly different then the Strike Dagger, for it can use various different weapons. Like the rifle I have it using here which is the same one used by the 105 Dagger.

Also in the introduction some may be a bit confused over what is going there. Since this story is based in the world of CE I had to modify the MS Saga back story a bit to fit it, for honestly what would happen if only Earth was wiped out like in the game. Well in the time of peace I have after Destiny, the PLANTs would help rebuild the planet. Therefore a lot sooner then they had in the game, ruining the story. Therefore I changed a few things, for one the Ultimate G-System has been replaced with the Master G-System, which in this story there are three. One on Earth located in a facility outside New York City, the second located in the middle of the suburb colonies of Copernicus City, and finally the last one built into the newly built PLANT Colony called Armory Two. So when the Great Fall happened not only does Earth suffer but the PLANTs and the Lunar Cities as well. The only extra-Earth colonies that survive it are any rebuilt colonies at L4 and L3, not to mention the Martian Colonies as well. However without the Farm Colonies of Junius, or the Hydroponics Farms of Copernicus these last orbital colonies would not last for very long. I hope this explanation serves to counter any confusion you may have over the new back story.

Now lastly the Eisengrad Army shall not be the only major good guy faction in the story, for like mentioned there are a few others around the world. Our heroes shall meet up with all them as the story progress. Not to mention several other bad guys shall appear in the story besides just the Dark Alliance, and the Neo-Zarth Army. One of them the Black Mambas are already mentioned and shall be the primary antagonists for the heroes for the first part of the story.

I would also like to mention that this story is not in anyways related to Maileesaeya's Gundam Legacy. While I did read his story, it only made me pick up MS Saga once more and start playing it, which rekindled a few older ideas I had for a MS Saga fic. Therefore I somewhat got the idea from him in a round-about-way, so credit where is due. Thank you Mail for getting me moving and writing this, I tip my hat to you sir. Thank you.

Anyhow that shall be it, thank you for reading and I shall see you all in the next chapter were we the after effects of the battle with the bandit. Thank you.


	2. Phase 01: The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods _

_aka "Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Asu he no Houkou by JAM Project **

**Phase 01: The Start of Something New **

_In the world following The Great Fall, various small villages and towns sprouted up throughout the world. Most around the few large modern cities that had either been rebuilt thanks to the help of the six remaining Mega G-Systems or they managed to survive The Great Fall. For example Eisengrad and Tokyo-2 where a pair of large cities that either were rebuilt or managed to make through the Fall. The few small towns and villages that are not gathered around the major cities, these are commonly besieged by bandits and pirates. For without the support of a larger city these few did not have the defenses needed to defend against the bandits. Thankfully every single town or village had at least a single Unicorn Constable and at least several Officers. It was the job of these men and women to not to fight the bandits but to try to negotiate with them to provide them food or whatever they require. The majority of the bandit groups are satisfied with this arrangement, but the few more bloody thirsty groups do not and continue their ruthless campaigns against the undefended villages and towns around the country side. This only got worse over time before the protected towns and villages under the protection of the large cities are attacked. Before finally it broke out into a full staged war, the so called Dark Alliance War. _

_- Introduction to __The Dark Alliance War: A Look Into The War  
Circa. July of 119AGF _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Core  
__Mega G-System 01  
Spain  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the Core of the large Mega G-Systeam 01 a lone mobile suit stood on the edge of the System's Core. Scattered on the G-System large entrance cat-walk is the remains of yet another mobile suit. Inside the mobile suit's cockpit its pilot a short red haired teenaged boy breathed heavily as he leaned back in the seat of the cockpit staring at the remains of the second mobile suit. Suddenly the radio mike clipped to the boy's collar started hissing before what sounded like a voice trying to talk through it. This jolted the young pilot out of his trance before he started to fiddle around with a few controls on the radio clipped to his belt.

"Tristan are you alright! Talk to me here!" finally came the voice of his friend Rena Chevalier over the small radio frantic with worry.

"I'm alright Rena, just a bit shocked. That is all," he replied with a small smile on his face as he chuckled once more looking down at the remains of his victim. He thought he should feel something for the death of the bandit, but he only felt a deep sadness that the man chose to become a bandit instead of going on with this life. With a shake of his head and a sigh he turned away from the Dagger R's remains.

"Thank god. I was a bit worried there for a moment. Anyways I don't think that guy is going to be hurting us or anyone else again," Rena finally said with a sigh of relief, but with some amusement. Tristan smiled a bit before his machine's sensors detected some movement. With a command the view screen in front of him displayed a small screen zoomed on Rena as she walked out of the small alcove were she had been hiding. In one hand she carried a large duffel bag with another carried on her shoulder, one of which held the second ECAP Generator which provided the power needed for the G-System to power the powerful process that created things out of almost nothing. It was something that the Unicorns introduced during the years after the Fall. Since before each System had their own Ion-Plasma Reactors which could power the G-System for years before needed to be replaced. However this also let the G-System to mass produce anything that the user required. The Unicorns, the remaining Zarth Family along them, to prevent something like the Great Fall happening again disconnected the Reactors and put forth the rules of the G-System. Instead of the powerful reactors the Unicorns created the small portable power generators called ECAPs to Provide anyone with the power needed to produce anything they wanted, but only once. For after a single use the ECAP will be burnt out and could not be recharged. Though the components could be recycled to create another ECAP, therefore the reason to save spent ECAPS like one used to create Tristan's new mobile suit. Suddenly a shocked gasp pulled Tristan from his thoughts and looked at the Zoom Window showing Rena looking past the Astray towards the G-System's Core behind the Astray.

"Oh god Marie is not going to be happy," Rena said horrified as she dropped the bag she was carrying to the ground. With a frown Tristan turned his machine to look behind him to see Core of the G-System damaged. Tristan cursed as he realized that the Bandit's shots had go wild and hit the Core during his brief battle. Marie was defiantly not going to be happy about this.

"Not to mention I don't think we can create your machine, for it might only damage it even more. So let's get back to Marie's and talk to her about it," Tristan said with a frown looking at the damages warily.

"Oh man! The closest other G-System is the 02 Facility, which is over by Eisengrad and I don't think we can get the passes to let us through Fort Verde to get there," Rena said disappointed knowing that it was not Tristan's fault for the damages. With a sigh Tristan nodded as he sent the Astray walking towards Rena opening the cockpit as he did so.

"Anyways let's get moving. You are going to have ride shot-gun with me for it shall not take long for us to get back using the Astray," Tristan said as he hit the button sending down the zipline towards Rena, who after picking up the ECAP's Bag stepped onto the handle. The zipline then started to ascend back up to the Astray's cockpit, after a brief moment Rena crawled into the cockpit.

"Alright let me store these two bags in the storage rack then we can go," Rena said as she turned off her radio and stepping behind Tristan's cockpit chair and then reaching up to open a large overhead storage rack located about Tristan's head. After a few moments Rena managed to get both bags into the rack. With a sigh Rena managed to squeeze herself next to the cockpit chair. With that done Tristan closed the cockpit started to walk the mobile suit down the cat walk towards the remains of the Dagger R. However as he stepped the Astray over the remains Tristan saw something at the corner of his eye and turned to look. He was then surprised as laying only a few feet from the debris was the Dagger's intact hand and some of the arm still holding onto the rifle. With a light chuckle Tristan had the Astray lean down and pick up the discarded weapon and hand. After a brief moment of prying the Dagger's hand off the weapon, the Astray soon held the rifle in one hand. Once held properly the Astray's computer connected to the rifle's smaller computer through the machine's hand plug, giving Tristan the info on the Rifle's status.

"Jeez! Only twelve rounds left, that guy sure held the trigger down for a bit," Tristan said with a bit of disgust of his face. For during his training in the last year, he learned to fire machine guns sparely, and only pressing the trigger lightly instead of going fully rock and roll as full auto was known during many years before.

"Set the rifle to fire three round burst that shall give you about three full bursts before the rifle's clip become empty," Rena said with a chuckle. Tristan only rolled his eyes at her before flipping a switch on his weapon's console.

"Alright now we are ready to go. Time to leave this place and head for Marie's place," Tristan said with a smile as he set the rifle on the Astray's magnetic holding rack located on the machine's rear skirt armor. Without anything further the Astray came up to the massive mobile suit sized door were the Dagger R had come from. It swished open as the Astray approached and as it walked past the doors both teenagers could see a long slopping tunnel leading towards the surface. Tristan smiled soft before he sent his Astray running out of the G-System's Core and into the tunnel. Pretty soon found the large war machine stepping out of the dark tunnel and into the soft light provided by the newly rising sun. For the two teens had left early in the morning to reach the G-System, because they wanted to avoid the heat provided by the summer sun.

"Rena this is a new dawn for us and the start of something new," Tristan said with a nod towards the rising dawn. Rena crouching beside him in the cockpit nodded watching as the sun rose over the Spanish mountains.

"Yes those three machines and their pilots are going to regret destroying the orphanage, murdering everybody there," Rena said with a scowl on her pretty face. Tristan nodded with his own scowl on his face and his mismatched eyes narrowed in anger. However he soon sighed and sent his machine walking towards the distant small villa that was there home.

"Anyways, let's get to Marie's and see what she has to say," Tristan said as the Astray started marching away from the mountain housing the large G-System. Rena nodded before she reached into one of the bags and retrieving a battered operating manual for her chosen mobile suit, a GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger. For while Tristan preferred to fight hand-to-hand, Rena on the other hand loved having a large amount of firepower at her disposal hence why she preferred the Buster Dagger over any other machine. Tristan saw her reading the manual out of the corner of his eye and smiled before turning his attention back to piloting his machine getting a feel for piloting it. Before long found the two teens occupied with their own things.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Outskirts of Moriess Village  
Fifteen Minutes Later  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About a quarter of an hour later found the Astray on the outskirts of the small farming village of Moriess which was five minutes away from Marie's Villa. However what the two teens found shocked them to the core and brought back images of the attack on the orphanage. Since there are several mobile suits standing around the small village like some giants of old. A few of the buildings of the village where smoking or destroyed, which included the Unicorn office.

"Well this is unexpected," Rena noted with a frown looking at the village through a pair of binoculars. She was lying on the top of a small hill which hid the kneeing form of the Astray. Lying next to her is Tristan who was looking through his own set of binoculars at the mobile suits.

"It looks like they have about ten Dagger Rs and a single machine that looks similar to the Daggers but has a sort of extra armor on it with a shoulder mounted cannon as well as a shoulder mounted missile pod," Tristan reported with a frown. Blinking Rena turned her binoculars over to inspect the Dagger look-a-like and smiled grimly.

"That is a Duel Dagger that is equipped with an Armor Shroud," Rena replied with a soft chuckle. Tristan nodded before lowering the binoculars and rubbed his eyes before bringing them back up to his eyes.

"This is interesting eight of the Dagger Rs are shutting down along with the Duel Dagger," Rena reported with a frown on her face. Tristan blinked in surprise before he saw that Rena was right and that some of the pirate machines where shutting down. Two others still stood on guard around the village. With a frown of his own he turned his binoculars over at the village and saw the villagers where going out of the village with their hands over their heads.

"The villagers are surrendering," Tristan said with a nod of his head for the people had no defenses against mobile suits and they knew it. With the Unicorn office destroyed and perhaps taking the constable with it, they had no choice but to surrender.

"They have no choice, but honestly I don't think it is going to be a good idea for it looks like these guys are just more Black Mambas," Rena reported for she has still watching the powering down mobile suits. Tristan surprised turned his attention back over to the kneeling mobile suits to see that the pilots where now on the ground and now pointing assault rifles at the approaching villagers. All of them wore the black masks of the Black Mambas.

"Jeez! How many mobile suits do they have anyways?" Tristan responded with a frown for it was quite strange that they had mobile suits in the first place. Granted many pirates had mobile suits, but only a handful for they where hard to maintain compared to light vehicles or even landships for those more mobile pirates out there. Lately the two had been hearing various reports of increasing amount of mobile suits in pirate hands. This was very worrying for many people, since with a lot of mobile suits in their own hands they could stand up against the more powerful Eisengrad Army or another large military force around the world.

"I don't care. I am not going let these bastards have their way with the villagers," Rena said with a scowl on her face. Tristan lowered in his binoculars in shock and looked over at her to see that she had lowered her own as she glared at the pirates.

"Are you kidding there is only two of us against all those pirates down there," Tristan said in shock looking at her. Rena turned to stare at him with a frown and shook her head at him.

"Yes but we have the Astray and they only have two machines on guard duty, if you take them out the position shall be reversed, besides we know that they are here but they do not know about us," she said with a grim smile on her face. Tristan thought about it as he turned to look at the village before something clicked in his head and he turned to look back at her.

"What are you going to be doing during this Rena? For you can not ride in the Astray while I fight for it is not a good idea to do that," Tristan said with a frown staring at her and started to worry as she grinned evilly.

"Well I shall be sneaking up to the village and steal that Duel Dagger. Granted it is not a Buster Dagger, but it is next best thing," she said rubbing her hands gleefully with a wicked grin on her face. Tristan sighed but only nodded before getting up from lying down on the ground and stretched.

"Understood, how long should I give you then?" he asked watching as she got up from the ground.

"Well since you only have limited amount of power I think about five minutes," she said as she dusted herself off.

"Alright then you better not be late then," he responded with a nod of his head. Rena smiled at him before jogging off towards the village leaving Tristan standing on the hill by himself. He sighed before turning to heading over to the stilling Astray, but he took one last glance at the village before shaking his head.

"This is really the start of something new," Tristan said to himself before shrugging and jogging over to the Astray with a fond smile on his face. Stepping onto the wench he watched as the sun finally rose above the mountains and started to shine down at the village. With renewed purpose Tristan ducked into the cockpit of the Astray and shut the cockpit door. As Tristan powered up the large machine its eyes flashed on and started to stand up from its kneeling position. In the cockpit Tristan took a steadying breath and started to wait.

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well! The first real chapter of the story is now finished and look I left you all a cliffhanger. I bet you all are cursing me now. Well I am sorry, for since I wanted to get these chapters small you have to deal with it.

Anyhow, like I mentioned last chapter the various mobile suits of the post-Great Fall world have improved hand plugs which allow them to carry many different type of weapons from a normal machine gun like the one that the Astray is carrying now as well as others. Also since I do not live in Spain please forgive me if I miss up some of the landscape.

Anyways that is about it and I shall see you all in the next installment of A New Dawn, tell then I bid you all farewell…


	3. Phase 02: The Moriess Village Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods _

_aka "Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Zips! (Undercover Mix) by TM Revolution**

**Phase Two: The Moriess Village Incident**

_Even with the Mega G-Systems able to produce Mobile Suits for almost anyone, not many managed to fall into the hands of the various pirates and raiders, for the Unicorns protecting the G-Systems only allowed the various defense forces and certain others to have mobile suits. A few did manage to fall into pirate hands, but that was a very small amount. It was not till the events leading up the Dark Alliance War saw an explosion of mobile suit equipped pirates. _

- From the History of the Mobile Suit: Aftermath of the Great Fall

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Moriess Village  
Spanish Highlands  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The village of Moriess was very small one, but was one of the many farming villages which help feed the larger cities like Eisengrad and Port Marley. While Moriess was not as large as Angelia, one the largest farming villages in this part of the world, it still had many large fields of various fruits, vegetables and wheat surrounding the village. This was all for not as these fields were trampled flat by the large war machines that now stood on them, for sadly this small and tiny village where now under the guns of the deadly Black Mamba Pirates. The various mobile suits of the Black Mambas where now standing idle as their pilots had disembarked and were now standing with rifles pointing at the scared and huddled forms of the villagers, with the black masks of the pirates hiding their faces from the viewing of the villagers. One of the raiders wearing a long black trench coat, the uniform that the leaders of the Black Mambas adopted, stood in front of his men looking down at the scared forms of the villagers. One of the villagers an older man looked up at him with a terrified expression on his face, while a younger man perhaps the older ones son or grandson looked up with anger.

"Why have you done this to us? We are only a peaceful people and have done nothing against you," the older man asked with an almost pitiful moan of despair. The leader simply sneered down at the older man before kicking out at the man sending him flying surprising the other villagers. The son or grandson glared at the leader, but weary of the rifles pointing at him did nothing, but to turn to make sure the older man was alright or not.

"Well we the Black Mambas are not going to stand around anymore and have villages like your own handing out food to us when we ask for it but turn around and give either the Eisengrad Army or worse the Peacekeepers information about us. It stops now and we are going to raze this village to the ground and kill you all to show the other villages to fear us," the leader said with an evil smirk on his face looking around at the now really panicking villagers as they looked on in fear at the Black Mambas.

"Yeah Boss do we have to kill them all, some of them do look very pretty," one of the dismounted pilots behind him said looking lecherously at the various young female teenagers and young women along the villagers. The leader smiled evilly at the now flinching or shuddering ladies and was about to say something when three rapid shots rang out surprising everyone wither they be pirate or villager. They would be even surprised as one of the sentry Dagger Rs dropped like a puppet with its strings cut, with various smoking bullet holes in the torso of the mobile suit showing all where those shots where fire at. So surprised that no one noticed the dark shadow climbing up the side of the leader's Duel Dagger Forresta. The second sentry Dagger turned trying to find the enemy who took out his partner. Out of nowhere a mobile suit suddenly boost jumped out from a behind a hill and landed not far from the sentry. After a moment of surprise the Dagger R's pilot opened fire on the newcomer, who boosted to the side to get out of the way of the fire. The boosting machine set its rifle onto its rear storage rack and with the other hand pulled out a beam saber from behind its shoulder. With the saber held in both hands the still unknown machine came down towards the Dagger, who raised its rifle as a shield against the reddish fury of the beam saber which simply cut through the rifle. The pilot of the Dagger simply threw the now useless weapon aside and pulls out his own beam saber. However before a saber duel could get started, a stream of bullets from a set of head mounted CIWS suddenly peppered the Dagger from yet another direction. The pilot made a terrible mistake as he turned to look who fired at him, and a shaft of light appeared slightly above its cockpit. The second mobile suit pulled the beam saber out of the chest of the now dead mobile suit and turned its head to look down at the pirates who were now racing to get back to their own machines while the leader looked shocked as his machine stepped up alongside the other. Both machines tilted their head slightly down and fire their head mounted CIWS cannons between the pirate mobile suits and their approaching pilots. All of the pirates stopped and looked up fearfully at the mobile suits.

"Let's see how you feel being the ones preyed on by mobile suits," a young male voice called out through the second machine's intercom towards the pirates.

"Yeah throw down those weapons or it will get messy," a second more feminine voice said over the intercom of the hijacked Duel Dagger. The pirates knowing that they had no choice threw down their rifles and raised their hands. A cheer sounded from the villagers and several young men dashed away from the group to pick up the dropped rifles before turning them on the pirates.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the cockpit of the Astray Tristan closed his eyes and sighed before opening them looking at the two destroyed Daggers. It had been a lot simpler this time to kill these two poor souls. Granted they were pirates and preyed on the weak but they were still human beings with lives of their own. Sighing once more he turned his attention to look at the cheering villagers and nodded knowing he had no choice.

"You alright Tristan?" a soft voice asked him over the mobile suit's communication system. Tristan smiled softly at the Rena Chevalier's image on the communication monitor.

"Yeah, I will be. It was easier this time, but I did have no choice in the matter," Tristan responded with a sad smile on his face.

"Nice job by the way Tristan," Rena said with a real full fledged smile on her face looking at Tristan, who looked confused at his friend wondering what she was talking about.

"Huh?" was all that Tristan could say to Rena, who rolled her eyes at Tristan and nodded down at the two dead mobile suits at their own mobile suit's feet.

"Those shots of yours were prefect avoiding the battery but still killing the pilot, and your beam saber strike was the same. You basically avoided making them explode and sending shrapnel through the villagers and injuring or even killing them. That took a lot of skill on your part Tristan," Rena explained with a impressed look on her face. Tristan blinked before turning to look at the dead enemy machines to see that Rena was right. Tristan made sure to shoot at the upper torso for he remembered studying the original Strike Dagger when he went through various mobile suits to try to see which one he liked the best. He remembered the battery was placed behind the cockpit and covered about half the cockpit for the battery sat slightly lower then the cockpit was. Therefore a shot to the upper torso could avoid hitting the battery and making the mobile suit exploded which not be good this close to the villagers.

"Yeah, I could not have them explode so I took my time with lining the shots up just right and the beam saber was mainly instinct," Tristan said with a shake of his head knowing he did do a good job, and no one was hurt besides those who wanted to kill the innocent villagers bellow them.

"Anyways it looks like the villagers have rounded up the pirates, shall we dismount and introduce ourselves to them," Rena said with a smile. Tristan nodded seeing that the now armed villagers had managed to secure the pirates and had started to march them back into the village, while other villagers took care of any wounds that the villagers may had have.

"Yes, we could help them take care of the pirates and I the Astray needs to recharge anyways. So we can stay a few hours here, and let the mobile suits charge. Speaking of that how is your mobile suit for power?" Tristan asked looking over at Rena, who looked at her readouts for a moment before looking up at Tristan.

"About a third of a battery left, but I could use the time to get aqauinted with my new machine. I considered the Duel Dagger but I liked main weapons of the Buster Dagger, but for now the Duel Dagger should be fine," Rena replied as she looked around the cockpit of her new machine. Tristan smiled before nodding and started to shut down the Astray, as he did so panels on the large mobile suit's shoulders and flight pack opened showing that they where solar panels.

"Alright solar panels are opened, going to shut down now Rena," Tristan said before completing the shut down and opening his cockpit with a smile, for even if he killed two pirates he done the right thing and had gone to save many people for said pirates. So it was okay in his books, granted he still did not like killing but for now he knew that he did something that Ms. Natalie would most likely be proud of him for. That was something that he treasured above all else, and he would do whatever it took to bring the murderers of Ms. Natalie and the rest of the orphans to justice.

-o- Chapter Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

Well here is the second chapter of New Dawn, and I hoped everyone liked the brief battle scene here. Do not worry more battles and action on their way. But to those who have not read my message on my Profile, I have joined the National Novel Writing Month which starts in about a day now. So this should be the last post for my other stories till November is over. I wanted to do a Long Road Chapter as well but a few things came up not to mention getting ready for Halloween.

Anyhow Happy Halloween and I shall see you all in my NaNoWriMo Story, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Divergence!

Next on New Dawn: Phase Three Homecoming!


	4. Phase 03: Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods _

_Aka "Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Mugen no Ark by TM Revolution **

**Phase Three: Homeward Bound **

_The GAT-01D2 Duel Dagger is the mass production version of the Duel Gundam and served as support for the mass produced GAT-01 Strike Daggers. They could do this thanks to the option to equip the Fortrestra Armor which gives the machine some heavy firepower. In the age after the Great Fall, the Unicorns had several of these produced to provide some heavy firepower to those who needed it. However a few fell into the hands of pirates during the events leading up to the Dark Alliance War. _

_- From __The Mobile Suits of the Dark Alliance War  
Circa. May, 117AGF_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Spanish Highlands  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a few hours staying with the villagers and allowing their machines to recharge, Tristan and Rena where back on their way towards Maria's Place. The Villagers of Moriess had been quite thankful for the help against the pirates. The two friends had in return helped the villagers with the damages to the village. Tristan had also convinced the Village Elders to form a defensive militia for the old days where you could pay off pirates where gone. Instead they needed to defend themselves somehow, for the Unicorns where not really strong enough to provide major protection against pirates. They only had a very small military force, the Peacekeepers and they where to busy with a pirate lord in the Americas. Meanwhile the Eisengrad Army had its own troubles, up in northern Europe. These Black Mamba Pirates and their allies had chosen the right time to start threatening villages. The Elders agreed and started to form a defense militia using the weapons they had taken from the captured pirates. They now also had eight Strike Dagger Rs they could use, but they had no trained pilots. Therefore Tristan gave the Elders the name of an old friend of him and Rena who could help train their pilots. In the meantime the Unicorns where sending another Constable and some officers to help the village in case of another attack, and to take the captured pirates into custody. Tristan had wanted to remain to help the village but Rena had reminded him that they needed to head back Maria's, for Marie had plans for the two of them. Therefore the two of them had headed out towards home. The two mobile suits where now only about twenty minutes till they reached the small military complex that Marie and the two of them called home.

"Yeah Tristan. Have you gotten over killing those Pirates?" Rena asked out of blue suddenly surprising Tristan for the two of them had been lost in their own thoughts ever since they left the village. Tristan after thinking about it for a moment shook his head at the Rena's image on his monitor.

"No not really. I don't think I will ever get over it, but I know personally I did the right thing. If I did not those villagers would be dead or worse, but even then I still don't like it," Tristan said with a thoughtful frown on his face, looking down at Rena's face on the communication monitor. Rena smiled sadly and only nodded at him through their respective screens.

"I understand Tristan, and I am sure I shall feel something similar when I finally do, but remember our promise and that we are going to have to kill much more by the time this is all over," Rena said with a frown on her face. Tristan only nodded at her, knowing that indeed.

"I know Rena, it just so hard and sometimes I wonder what Ms. Natalie would think of us now. Will she think us murderers and killers or would she actually understand," Tristan said softly making Rena flinch in response, but shook her head.

"Tristan if Ms. Natalie and the others were still alive, we would not being this now would we. However I personally believe that if Ms. Natalie knew what we where doing, she would be kind of disappointed in use, but she would understand. She would even be a bit proud of us for what we did to protect Moriess and my father if he was still around would mention something about doing something a true warrior would do. So please Tristan don't dwell on it," Rena said with a soft smile on her face that made Tristan smile in return. Rena unlike Tristan who could not even remember his parents, Rena was around seven when she was taken to the orphanage therefore knew her parents or in Rena's case her father, for her mother had passed away long before and it was up to her father to care for her. Rena's father was a member of the Unicorns and was one of their paramilitary types who protected those who could not defend themselves. The Peacekeepers had not been formed then, and so the Unicorns had several roving officers who did what Rena's father did.

"I understand Rena and thank you for the talk I really needed it," Tristan said with a smile at his friend, who only grinned in response to them.

"You are welcome Tristan, that is what friends are for," she replied with a nod of her head at him. Tristan nodded back before turning his attention to their course to see that they where just about home.

"Alright Rena it looks like we are finally home," Tristan said just as the two mobile suits walked over a small mountain to see the small valley that their home lay in right in front of them. The small complex had once been a military supply depot but Marie had taken it over little under fifteen years ago so she could go through her research peacefully away from civilization. The complex had a large main building which served as combined research lab and residence for Marie along with the two teens now under her care. Another large building was the complex's hanger and it had several disassembled mobile suits along with many different parts recovered my Marie over the years from wrecks around the world. A third building the smallest of them was a combined storage shed and generator room. All three main buildings where surrounded by a large wall topped by barbed wire, for since this small complex was once military it that wall. However in today's world it fitted nicely with protecting them from pirates. The two teens could see that something was a bit different from when they left there was now a large vehicle looking thing behind the main building and the hanger. However the two teens thought nothing of it and continued down the mountain towards the complex. As they approached the complex's front gate it opened without much fuss allowing the two mobile suits into the complex proper. After a few more minutes the two walked their machines into the large hanger to see that two mobile suit cradles of the eight in the hanger had finally been repaired and cleaned out. Just as when they left it, for the two of them had for the last week been cleaning and repairing those cradles so they could store their future mobile suits easily in the hanger without stepping onto the various junk and stuff that lay in the hanger. As the two teens started to lock down their machines into the cradles and powering them down, they noticed Marie was now waiting for them on the floor of the hanger.

"Well it is time to face the music," Tristan said to himself since with his machine shut down he no longer was in contact with Rena. However he soon sighed and opened the Astray's cockpit to prepare to dismount from the machine. He hoped that Marie was not to mad at them about the G-System being damaged. With yet another sigh the young Astray pilot started to get out of the machine and towards his new live that laid before him and Rena.

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

Whew! Thank god this is done. Granted it did not take me long, thanks to it being so short, but still it was quite a pain to write for some reason. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this latest chapter, for I kind of placed some background into this chapter for I really needed to flesh out Rena a bit more then I have already. Also many would wonder who this old friend is who Tristan mentioned to the Village Elders; well we won't be seeing whoever it is for a while.

Now I had a review mentioned something about the colonies having hydroponic areas and farms. However I would like to point out that while the Colonies in UC have the Agriculture ring around the colony my version of the colonies in CE don't have them. For besides the O'Neill Cylinder colonies we do see in CE do not have the ring like those in UC Gundam. Therefore they had to rely on food shipments from the planet or from dedicated Farm Colonies like Literia Colony or the Junius PLANT Colonies. I hope this had answered any further questions of the events surrounding the Great Fall in this story.

Anyways with that out of the way I would like to mention that I hope to finish the next chapters of Divergence and Long Road in the next few days. I already have the next Divergence chapter just about done. So it should not take to long.

Anyways that should about do it. I shall see you around.


	5. Phase 04: A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods_

_Aka "Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Lost Sanctuary by Two Steps From Hell **

**Phase Four: **A New Mission

_The Gallop Class Landship was one of the most used and well known landship designs during the later years after the Great Fall. While smaller then many other similar designs, its modular multipurpose set-up made it popular with many including the various Cargo Runners around the planet and the handful of remaining Junk Guild Teams. It was also one of the first new designs ever produced after the Great Fall, though it should be noted that it had been based on earlier design sketches that somehow managed to survive the Great Fall. All in all it was one of most well known landship designs, and could seen across the planet in variety of missions. _

_- Taken from the Gallop Class Entry in The Landship: A History_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Marie's Villa  
Spanish Highlands  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With of a whine the zip line of the MBF-M1 Astray lowered Tristan towards the ground who was grinning hugely down at the figure waiting for him. Before long the young pilot found himself on the ground facing his guardian and mentor for the last year. Doctor Marie Orijin Neikeshuneku Tokita was a tall older woman who looked twenty to thirty years younger then her real age. Both Reina and Tristan didn't know her real age and constantly tried to guess much to amusement of the woman. Her long black hair had several hints of gray streaked through it but other then that she looked in her middle thirties to early forties. She currently wore one of her long black single piece dresses that she usually wore. Tristan grinned at her with a proud expression on his young face making the woman chuckle.

"Welcome back Tristan and Reina," Marie said warmly in welcome as Reina came up alongside her friend. Turning slightly the woman looked up at the two towering mobile suits.

"Amazing! I am glad all that work I put into recovering the data on the Astray was worth it," she mentioned in some awe as she eyed the mobile suits most specifically the Astray itself. Suddenly Tristan remembered what Marie had told him earlier about her recovering the data to help equip the Unicorn Group and their Peacekeepers with a newer mobile suit design thanks to the rising pirate and other bandit attacks using Mobile Suits across the planet.

"Oh yeah speaking of that! Here is your data-disk back," Tristan replied with a smile handing over the data-disk carrying the blue-prints of the Astray. Blue-Prints Tristan knew Marie had been hard at work painstakingly recovering during the last few months from various sources. However he was quite surprised when Marie just shook her head with a smile.

"No need Tristan you can keep that for you may need it later when you need to repair the Astray or replace it down the road. I happen to have another copy that I will hand over to the Unicorns later on," she replied with an easy smile before turning her attention back to inspecting the mobile suits when she suddenly blinked in surprise before turning her attention to Reina with a large frown on her face.

"I thought you choose a Buster Dagger Reina not a Duel Dagger?" the older woman asked the younger teenager who exchanged looks with Tristan before the two of them sighed in unison.

"Well that is quite a story Marie," Tristan replied and started to give their guardian a brief run-down on what happened since they left for the G-System to create their new mobile suits earlier that morning. As she listened Marie went through several emotions on her face before sighing as the story came to the close.

"This is very worrisome but we can't do anything about it for now. I shall get a hold of the Unicorns to see about repairing the G-System, and see what they are going to plan on doing with these Black Mambas. Even then this isn't the only problem we may have for there are other bandit groups around the planet that are doing the same," Marie replied after a few moments of thought. Tristan exchanged looks once more with Reina before turning to look at Marie.

"Are we going to get in trouble with the Unicorns that we damaged the G-System?" he asked with a frown eying his guardian who only shook her head with a light chuckle at this totally unexpected question.

"No Tristan, it wasn't your fault at all for you didn't know someone would have detected the G-System activating and investigate," Marie explained with a smile making the two teens sigh in relief.

"Now like I mentioned before you left that I had arranged for you do some work for a friend of mine in the next few months which shall help get you acquainted with your new mobile suits," Marie said as she turned away from the mobile suits and towards the hanger's personal exit. The two teens blinked at each other in surprise before they shrugged almost as one before following behind their mentor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they left the hanger behind Tristan noticed the numerous people scrambling around the Villa carrying numerous containers and boxes from the large storage warehouses located underground and bellow the main villa. He was surprised that he didn't notice them earlier from his mobile suit.

The three of them walked across the yard towards the Villa's main house, with Tristan deep in his thoughts while the various personal around them looked over at two teens curiously. Suddenly Tristan and Reina stopped in shock when another towering mobile suit stepped from the back of the house.

"A Worker GINN?" Reina mentioned with a frown eying the mobile suit putting her knowledge of mobile suits to use once more.

"Yes a ZGWF-1017 Worker GINN, one of the four worker mobile suit designs the Unicorns allowed to be in use by everyone during the rebuilding after the Great Fall. This specific model is the D Type, better known as the Defender Type which is designed to be used in combat if it is needed. Note the hands which are the usual five-finger mobile suit hand instead of the three-claw like fingers of the normal Worker GINN," Marie said in her instructor voice that the two teens where quite familiar with as she looked up at the mobile suit. The two teens only nodded at this as they eyed the mobile suit, noticing the differences mentioned by their mentor.

"Yeah Miss Marie where is this container you needed me to load onto the ship?" a booming voice questioned over the mobile suit's PA System making the two teens flinch slightly at the volume. Marie just simply and calmly stared up at the towering mobile suit with a frown.

"It's in the hanger, and is the container nearest to the door. Be careful with it for it holds ammunition as well as the needed weapons," Marie replied with a nod to the hanger and it's still opened main hanger door.

"Right...wait are these the pilots you want us to take on?" the pilot said in response before starting to head for the hanger but soon stopped as he noticed the two teens. Marie chuckled lightly before looking over at Tristan and Reina to see them rolling their eyes.

"Yes Gear. This is Tristan Krush and Reina Chevalier my students and wards," she replied with a smile. The Mobile Suit tilted its head slightly making Reina chuckle lightly at the cuteness displayed by that move.

"Well nice to meet you two, I am Arthur Gear the head pilot on board the _Messenger_ and sort of the second in command of the group. Now I will see you two on board the ship, and that said I need to get work. Nice to meet ya though," the pilot said before turning his mobile suit back towards the hanger and walking off.

"The _Messenger_? Is that your friend Miss Elena's ship?" Reina asked Marie with a frown making the older woman chuckle a bit before waving an arm towards the yellow hump that the two had noticed when they first arrived at the Villa. In the better light and different angle the two noticed it was man-made.

"Yes the _Gallop _Class Light Landship _Messenger_," she replied to their question making the two teens blink in shock at that, though they shouldn't be surprise for they knew the _Gallop _Class was pretty popular with many all over the planet. It was the main landship of choice for the Junk Guild and the Asian Defense League. They knew that only a few of the Cargo Runner Groups used this landship design thanks to the heavy cargo trailer it can be equipped with. The main landship design for the Cargo Runners would be the _Alps _Class thanks to the reasonable mobile suit capacity, its very good armor, good defensive guns, and really good cargo capacity.

"That is interesting not many Cargo Runner groups run around with a _Gallop _Class don't they?" Reina asked looking over at her mentor with a frown. Marie simply chuckled at this question but before she could answer someone else beat her to it.

"Well Ms. Reina I am not a normal Cargo Runner. I like the speed and heavier cargo capacity of the _Gallop _Class with its Cargo Trailer," a feminine voice mentioned making the three of them turn to see a tall woman walking towards them. She looked to be the same age as Marie, sported dark brown skin, and her black hair was in dreadlocks that were gathered into a pony-tail. She wore a light blue one-piece jump suit, that Reina knew to be the sort of official uniform for many Cargo Runners, and had a darker blue handkerchief tied around her hair keeping it down and out of the way.

"Tristan, Reina this is Elena Moondancer my friend I told you about and your new employer for the next few months," Marie said with a wave towards the woman with a beaming smile on her face.

"Miss Elena thank you for having us," Tristan said with a bow towards the woman with Reina following quickly behind him.

"You are quite welcome Tristan, besides I am going to need you two and your mobile suits during the following weeks," Elena mentioned with a frown and a sigh. The two teens noticed the sadness on the face of their new captain and boss, while Marie's face tightened in both anger and sadness.

"What happened?" Tristan asked with a frown eying the two adults.

"The Black Mambas attacked us two days ago; they destroyed one of my mobile suits killing its pilot and managed to damage the _Messenger _killing three more of my men during the attack. It was a nightmare! I have been attacked before by Bandits and Pirates but this was completely different. However thanks to your machines that may not happen again," Elena explained with a sigh making the two teens look over at her in shock before Tristan followed by Reina gritted their teeth in anger.

"No worries Miss...no Captain Elena. We won't let that happen again! The Black Mambas are going down," Tristan said with a glaring frown making the two women look over at him in awe feeling the righteous anger flowing off him.

"Thank you Tristan. Now let's get you and your machines squared away on the ship," Elena mentioned after shaking her head turning to head back towards the ship. Tristan nodded at this before turning to look at Reina to see her nodding in agreement with him making him smile at her. Yes this was just the beginning, first they would see about taking care of the Black Mambas and see if they had any information on those black mobile suits before they went after those murderers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Unknown Location  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a darkened room a figure stood in the darkness just doing nothing. This figure was dressed in a black and gold long-coat over a white fluffy shirt and black pants. He also wore a black and gold face mask that covered his entire face. His blond hair was gathered into a long pony tail that trailed down the back of his coat. This figure happened to be Master Onyx the leader of the Black Mamba Pirates. Suddenly the door to the room opened making the figure's eyes opened showing blood red irises as they shifted to look at the small picture frame that was strategically placed to allow Onyx to see the reflection of the door and who was entering the room.

"Sorry Master to disturb you but I have news from the Blaken Team," a voice called out into the darkness of the room. Master Onyx frowned at this before turning fully to look at the door to see that his aide Swartz.

"Oh. What does that worm Ivanov have to report then Swartz?" the Master asked with a sneer looking over at the hunch-backed form of Swartz.

"Well Master its not a report from Commander Ivanov, but from our agents in the Unicorns," the hunchback reported with a flinch making the leader of the Black Mambas blink in sheer shock at this before his eyes narrowed.

"Oh," was all the Master said making his Aide flinch back at the sheer venom in a single world.

"Yes Master, apparently the Blaken Team had attacked Moriess Village as ordered but somehow they were stopped and captured by the Unicorns. The report also states that somehow many of their mobile suits are now under the control of the newly formed Moriess Militia," the aide said continuing his report. Master Onyx gritted his teeth in anger at this before turning to look at the wall once more with anger flowing off of him.

"Was there a Peacekeeper Unit there then Swartz?" the Master questioned as he stared at the wall of the room which sported a large frame on it proudly displaying a picture of a tranquil valley.

"No Master, the report doesn't mention who managed to capture them, besides that the Unicorn office had been destroyed like the men had been instructed to do," the aide answered after a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to be on the other end his master's anger once more. For that incident a few days before when another team had failed to destroy their assigned target had been very painful.

"Very well then, see if you can find out what happened at Moriess and who managed to captured those damn idiots. Other then that increased the production of our mobile suits and see if you get a message to the Alliance for more men," the Master ordered with a calm voice making the hunch-backed aide look at his master in shock for it had been a long time since he had heard him be calm like that, for it meant bad things where now coming.

"Understood Master I shall pass on the orders. Is there anything else?" Swartz asked eying his master with a frown.

"No Swartz that shall be all," Onyx replied as he stared at the picture not noticing the bow and quick retreat of his aide. When the door finally closed the figure of Master Onyx finally let his anger go wild and ripped off the large picture off the wall with a scream of anger. A few moments later he finally managed to calm himself before he turned to the picture displayed on his desk before he sighed and turned back to look at the door.

"Whoever did this will pay dearly," the man said very calmly before taking a deep breath and started to leave the room behind him to inspect his troops. He was in the mood for some terrorizing some minions, besides they deserved it after all.

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Whew! This was a hard chapter to write! Anyways yes it has been a long time since I have even touched this story. Well you can blame real rifle and my other interests for delaying my attention of this story. You can also thank my need to play the game for a bit earlier after a long writing session for myself coming back to the story.

Anyways since I have long lost the little notes I made about the future of this story I shall just ignore my old plans and just work with what I have in mind now for the story. Some of my plans I am sure have changed from what I originally came up with during those first chapters.

That said this chapter introduces the first major ally of our heroes, Elena Moondancer who is a combination of both Vargas from the game and Moonbay from Zoids: Chaotic Century. Yes Elena is related to Vargas in someway but that relation shall not be revealed till the introduction of Vargas. We also get the first so-called boss character to the story, Master Onyx. This character was quite hard to write for I really wanted to make him evil and such complete with a hunch-backed aide but I believe he came out a bit different from that. Onyx shall be an interesting character and we shall see more of him as the story goes on.

Remember this basically Arc I of the story, and Aeon along with some of the other major characters of the game shall not make an appearance till later in the story. Even then we have been introduced to my version of Marie. Honestly I didn't like her character design at all for the Lolita look was just something I really hated with the game. Therefore this version of Marie looks like the typical professor/instructor type character in many other games and animes. I did make her look younger then her real age as a nod to the joke from the game about her real age.

Also just a head's up and I have updated the past few chapters, not much just some corrections and changing a few things. Therefore if you want too you can go back and reread the story, but you don't have to read the story once more and can still follow the story without rereading it all for the changes were very minor. On another note thanks to NaNoWriMo I have another few chapters finished along with this one therefore I shall be posting these chapters alongside a new chapter of Resolution Part II every few days if I can manage that Update Schedule for I also want to get at least Resolution Part II Finished.

That said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We shall get back to the action in the next chapter. So please just be patient!


	6. Phase 05: On The Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods_

_Aka "Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is He Who Brings the Night by Two Steps from Hell  
**

**Phase Five: **On the Move

_During the years of rebuilding after the Great Fall a new breed of long-range transporter emerged from the ashes. This would be the Cargo Runners, who would use large hovering Landships and mobile suits to transport numerous supplies and cargo across the planet. This could be relief supplies all the way to foodstuff and other cargo. In the last few years they have been known to transport fresh food from the various farm villages to the larger cities and then needed supplies back to the villages from the large cities. This was a vital component in the modern day civilization which kept the various villages and cities connected together. Later on Cargo Runners have started to take to the air in large transport craft to connect the more distant cities together. _

_Taken from The Great Phoenix: After the Great Fall_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_CR Messenger  
Spanish Highlands  
April 9,115AGF  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a flurry of dust the Cargo Runner _Messenger _cleared a small hill as it made its way towards its latest destination with its sub-levitation system flaring brightly. The sub-levitation system a standard on many modern landships and allowed them to go all over the world easily without the drawbacks of large traction systems. While it didn't make the ship truly fly in a sense, it still allowed it hover anything from two feet above the ground to about six feet. This allowed the ship to clear many obstructions like hills and such easily.

The landship itself was painted in a dull gold color and sported three CIWS cannons for defense while a large crane graced the rear deck where a equally large cannon would be on a combat-rated _Gallop _Class. Dragging behind the ship was the dome-like looking cargo trailer. The trailer sported its own not as efficient levitation system that allowed it to float along behind its mothership. However the system didn't allow the trailer to hover by itself without the attachment to the slightly smaller landship. The trailer did possess its own defense in the form of three similar CIWS emplacements along the top of the trailer in a circular arrangement. This allowed the trailer to defend itself a bit without its mothership or even support the landship during a battle.

In the mobile suit hanger of the _Messenger _the ship's four mobile suits stood tall in their berths with techs looking them all over. However even then the majority of the tech's attention where taken by the two newest mobile suits in the hanger. The MBF-M1 Astray, was a mobile suit many of them had never even seen in their lives, while the GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger Fortessa was a machine they had only previously seen in enemy hands by bandits and such. Thanks to this the Duel Dagger had undergone a complete new paintjob soon after it was brought on board mirroring that of the Astray beside it just replacing the red with a light blue.

In the large storage racks flanking either mobile suit are a pair of GAU-8M2 52mm rifles, with one having been the same one the Astray pilot had acquired from its defeated opponent after its first battle a few days before. Alongside these rifles where twenty ammo clips for the rifles ready to be loaded onto the mobile suit or into the rifle itself when needed. Along with these two rifles were a pair of Type 60 Bazookas and their own ammo clips, and a larger Type 65 90mm Rifle with twelve large ammo clips stored along side them as well. The Astray and Duel Dagger also sported a pair of identical looking Type 50 Mobile Suit Shields that were stored on the other side of the mobile suit from the weapon racks. The Duel Dagger itself still sported the original weapon configuration for its Fortessa Armor, with its shoulder mounted linear gun getting some attention from a few techs as they rummaged around in one of the service hatches.

On the other side of the hanger from the two combat-rated mobile suits were the ZGWF-1017D Worker GINN of Arthur Gear, and the newer MWF-01 Raysta of the second remaining pilot of the _Messenger_. Both of these machines where painted in similar red, gold, and dark green colors that was the official colors of the Moondancer Cargo Runners. Unlike the more combat minded machines across from them these two mobile suits only had a single Type 60 Bazooka and a smaller Type 63 42mm Carbine apiece stored alongside their storage racks.

All of these weapons bar the GAU series Machine Guns were produced by the Peacemaker Weapons a popular weapon maker in North America, whose weapons were in use by the Unicorns, Peacekeepers, and the American Knights. They also become quite popular with the Cargo Runners. Also these weapons unlike many other similar weapons where not produced by the Mini G-Systems, instead by dedicated and old-fashioned factories built inside the large Unicorn Headquarters Compound on the west coast of North America. This was to cut-back on G-System usage and only the Eisengrad Army had followed this example with the Eisengrad Armory producing weapons for the Army via dedicated factories. This had only been possible in last five years or so when the needed support infrastructure was finished. Now only the small villages and such used the G-Systems for everything they needed bar larger equipment they could from elsewhere.

Watching over this all was the Astray's pilot Tristan Krush from the pilot's lounge that looked over the top of the mobile suit hanger. The young man leaned against the safety rail built along the bottom of the large window that looked into the hanger while he watched the techs at work. He knew that the techs scrambling around his mobile suit where getting an understanding to the machine so they could more easily repair it when the time came. Even then the young pilot kind of anxious to see some people he hardly knew scrambling all around his mobile suit without him supervising.

"Amazing isn't it?" a voice asked from behind him making Tristan look over his shoulder to see Emily Caldwell the seventeen year old pilot of the Raysta. Emily was a red-headed and somewhat shy young girl who wore glasses. She wore the usual uniform for Cargo Runner mobile suit pilots, a red vest similar to his own though unlike his own was closed over her shirt and black pants.

"Yes Miss Emily its amazing for a year ago I didn't even know about mobile suits all that much beside some stories, and here I am a pilot of one," he mentioned with a sigh turning back to study his mobile suit as the techs finished their inspection. Emily could only nod as she came alongside him to look down at her own mobile suit. She eyed the weapons stored in the storage rack next to her mobile suit before turning her attention to the other pilot before taking a deep breath.

"I was wondering how you could fight someone like I hear you did at Moriess Village?" she asked in a tiny voice making the Astray pilot look over at her shock before sighing and turning his attention back to his mobile suit.

"Why are you asking this?" he asked in return with a frown watching her from the corner of his eye. She took another breath before she closed her eyes in pain before sniffling a few times.

"Well during the battle against the Black Mambas I froze and the Dagger R I was targeting managed to shoot down Henry killing him. I then just broke down, and when Gear managed to get me back to the ship I had to be carried out of my cockpit. I just couldn't fire on another human being, but thanks to me the person I considered an older brother was killed," she explained as tears started to trail down her face. Tristan saw this and sighed before turning away from the view and leaning his back against the safety rail and crossed his arms over his chest with a saddened look on his face. He knew Henry Taylor was the pilot of the second Moondancer Raysta which had been destroyed during the Battle.

"To start with its not easy to kill another person no matter if he or she is hidden by thick armor like in a Mobile Suit cockpit. However sometimes you have no choice in the matter for like during my battle with the Mambas at Moriess, for if I didn't the villagers that had gathered nearby would have been hit with shrapnel if I decided to say disable the mobile suits. The quick and clean shots I did was the only way I saw that avoided sending shrapnel down and into the villagers injuring them or worse killing them," he explained with a frown eying the other pilot at the corner of his eye before sighing once more before turning fully to face her.

"However Emily you don't have to kill your enemies if you want to for I believe it would be best for you mentally. You just need to shoot the head of the mobile suit and maybe an arm or leg to disable it. That way you don't have to kill the pilot just shoot to disable," he went on with a small smile to see the surprise look on her face.

"What if they come back then in another mobile suit?" she asked in surprise making Tristan chuckle lightly.

"They could but if you keep shooting them down then it makes them more not likely to come back. That is if your enemy managed to recover the pilot before they left, if they didn't then that pilot you shot down would end in an Unicorn-run prison. With the threat of the Black Mambas that would be New Alcatraz," Tristan replied with a grim smile on his face, mentioning New Alcatraz Prison which was deep in the Siberian ice-fields making it very hard to escape. This caused the other pilot to once more to blink in shock before she nodded in understanding.

"Yes that may work, thank you Tristan," she replied with a large smile as if a large brick had been lifted off her shoulder making Tristan nod in answer before he sighed and looked back at her with a grim look on his face.

"However there will be some times where you need to kill and I really hope you can avoid it Emily, but sometimes you can't avoid it. However here is a tip when one of those times happens, remember who and what you are fighting for. For me I remember what happened to the Shady Oak Orphanage and the people that I lost there, I also think of the many people I don't know that would be hurt or killed by my enemies. Just remember that Emily," he mentioned making the other pilot look at him in shock before she blinked and turned away from him but only nodded before she ran out of the lounge. Tristan watched her go sadly before turning his attention back to the hanger but stopped when Arthur Gear, a big muscle-bound man leaned against the safety rail at his other side.

"Thank you Tristan, Emily needed to hear that no matter how much it pains me to admit it," the older man mentioned with a sigh making the younger pilot nod in understanding at this.

"Your welcome Gear, but what about you?" he asked with a frown eying the other man surprising him but he sighed sadly as he looked out the window and down at the hanger floor but Tristan could till he wasn't seeing anything there but instead something from his past thanks to the glaze look in his eyes.

"Yes I can but I don't like it for I was once a bandit during my youthful and crazy days years ago. I liked piloting mobile suits but I really loved the power it gave me and I used it to destroy everything around me but one day during a raid I looked down at the feet of my mobile suit and saw the bodies of the family I just killed thanks to the destruction of the nearby buildings by my hands. I was horrified and disgusted with myself. I then made a promise to myself and those poor dead souls that I won't kill ever again unless defending myself or those I care about. Even then I still hating killing someone for I flash back to that day and see the faces of the dead family staring back at me. That is the reason I joined the Cargo Runners," the GINN pilot replied shocking Tristan but soon understood and nodded at the man.

"That is harsh but believe me when I say that I understand completely. Hopefully you won't have to fight with myself and Reina here," Tristan replied with a sigh making the other man shoot him a small smile before turning his attention back to the hanger floor as the tech finally finished with whatever they where doing to the linear cannon on the Duel Dagger. Suddenly the two pilots where jolted from their inner-thoughts as the PA started to blare.

"Attention all hands we are now approaching Riverside therefore prepare for loading operations. We need to make this quick for we are a bit behind," the voice of Captain Elena said over the PA surprising the two pilots. Under a moment the older pilot turned to look over at the younger man with a small smile on his face. Riverside was one of the larger farming villages in the area and unlike Moriess Village with had a lot of farmland surronding it Riverside was more tuned towards the production of meat and such with large barns holding numerous pigs, cattle, and other such farm animals alongside a large river which gave the village its name.

"So you and your friend going to help us load up the cargo?" Gear asked making the younger man look over at him with a curious expression.

"I will since I need all the experience and pilot time I can get. That is one major reason for us being with you guys, but Reina will be on guard duty just to make sure nothing ends up attacking us during the loading operation," Tristan explained with a sigh knowing that he really didn't like doing the cargo loading but he needed the experience. The other pilot nodded at this before nodding in understanding at this.

"Well let's get ready then my friend, and I can tell you some stories about some more memorable loading operations," Gear explained with a large smile spreading across his haggard face and threw an arm over the shoulders of Tristan making the younger man smile as well. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well here is Chapter Five, and it appears to be one my larger chapters for this story, though it is darker then I thought it would be. This chapter just basically introduces the other two Moondancer pilots along with a bit of their history. I am kinda upset how I portray Tristan here in this chapter but I need to do it. For he is still not liking killing anyone but he knows sometimes he has no choice. I do blame my all-night writing session for the darker then planned chapter.

I would also like to explain the bit about the Mobile Suit weapons mentioned in this chapter and why they are factory-made not produced by a G-System like they would be in the game. Well that is pretty simple in that the Unicorns wanted to start cutting back on the usage of the G-Systems now that there is proper support infrastructure in place to start using factories and stuff once more. This doesn't really mean that every single weapon, mobile suit, or item our heroes will receive or get will be factory-made just a bit for the G-System is just easier and faster to use.

As for the characters of Gear, and Emily they are two of my SEED Character Relations with Gear related to Lowe Guele somewhat and Emily related to the family of Astray Trio member Asagi Caldwell. /sighs sadly/ Damn you Bandai! /coughs/

That said I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully we shall have a battle next chapter for I had a few chapters of character and story build-up time for some action.


	7. Phase 06: Second Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods_

_Aka "Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Destructo from Twos Steps from Hell  
**

**Phase Six: **Second Strike

_The Black Mambas Pirates where one of the more lethal and bloody thirsty pirate groups in the Eurasia Sector. Overtime they became ever more deadly and attacked everything they can. It is only thanks to some distractions elsewhere that the Eisengrad Army and the Peacekeepers couldn't respond to the rising attacks by the Black Mambas. Instead it was left to those brave few to bring the Mambas to justice. But even then this was only the beginning of a larger threat and the Dark Alliance War would soon overshadow the pirate attacks. _

_Taken from The Dark Alliance War: A Look Into The War  
Circa. July of 119AGF_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_CR Messenger  
Central Europe  
April 11, 115AGF  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few days later found the _Messenger _and its crew heading away from the former country of Spain and towards the central area of Europe where the Eisengrad Protectorate was located with the large cargo bays located in the Cargo Trailer filled to the brim with meat, diary, and poultry for sale at Eisengrad. The Eisengrad Protectorate was a new term to describe the area surrounding Eisengrad City which was protected by the powerful Eisengrad Army. While the Protectorate wasn't really an official country sort of speak as people knew it was still somewhat self-run. The Protectorate took up most of the Central Europe area along with some of the middle east. The Eisengrad Army protected this area thanks to four stragtically placed forts. If one wanted to get through to the Protectorate they had to get through one of these forts. Therefore the _Messenger_ was heading for one of the Eisengrad forts which can be used to get to Eisengrad City or one of the smaller villages protected by the Eisengrad Army inside the Protectorate.

In the mobile suit hanger Reina Chevalier was looking over her mobile suits with a few of the hanger techs. The group were looking into possibility of removing the Fortessa Armor from the Duel Dagger due Reina's concern with the lowered maneuverability it gives the mobile suit. Though the extra leg armor of the Fortessa Armor Set does sport several extra thrusters to counter the weight, it was still not enough to fully counter the weight of the armor.

"This is the reason I choose the Buster Dagger over the Duel Dagger Fortessa," Reina mentioned with a frown eying a data screen that was showing the specs for her mobile suit. Across from her the Chief Tech of the _Messenger _one Adam Medoz looked up from the data screen at her. Adam was a young red-haired tech that sports numerous freckles across his face. His youth was counter to his sheer technical knowhow, and skills with mobile suit related stuff that made techs twice his age call him boss or chief.

"Yeah I never understood the reasoning for the old Earth Alliance to weigh down a mobile suit like this just to give it extra armor and weapons. While it does give superior protection over the other Dagger series machines it means squat against beam weapon even with anti-beam coating some units had been equipped with. There is a reason the Alliance stopped building these units after the Second Battle of Jachin Due," the young tech explained with a sigh eying the mobile suit that towered over them. Reina blinked down at him in surprise at his sheer mobile suit knowledge.

"That is correct, for the high-spec and elite GuAIZ Machines of the ZAFT Joule Team made mincemeat of the so-called elite Duel Dagger Fortessa units of the Alliance's 11th Mobile Suit Combat Squadron. And yes all of them sported anti-beam coating with the commander unit sporting full-on laminated armor like the 105 Dagger," she replied with a nod looking up at her mobile suit.

"Ah! A 105 Dagger! Now that is a mobile suit I would love to get my hands on," the tech said with a dreamy expression on his face making Reina snort in derision at.

"I thought you were in heaven taking care of Tristan's Astray," Reina mentioned jabbing a thumb towards the mobile suit flanking her own machine. The young tech blinked at this before eying the Astray with a small smile on his face.

"Yes it was something else going over it earlier but still ever since I started to hear about mobile suits and later working on them I loved the design of the 105 Dagger, and later the Windam," he replied with another sigh and dreamy look making Reina roll her eyes.

"I am surprised I always thought the Gundams where favorites of many techies and mobile suit gear heads?" she asked knowing that while the standard everyday civilian of the new world after the Great Fall never really pay all that much attention to various mobile suits and the study of them, many of the techs working around the world on mobile suits all had their favorites. Not to mention the various mobile suit gear heads and enthusiasts who loved to study the various mobile suit designs. One example of favored eye-candy and a dream come true where the legendary Gundams, or otherwise known as G-Weapons to many.

"Gah! Gundams are just basically high-spec and experimental versions of their mass produced counterparts. Oh! There are a few Gundams I would love to see in my hanger, but that is something that would never happen. Any data on them has been lost since the Great Fall therefore not happening sadly," the tech explained with a scoff before sighing at the thought of seeing some of the more legendary and powerful Gundams like the Freedom, Justice, Destiny, Providence, and the Akatsuki.

"Yeah I agree seeing one of those machines in a hanger would just be sheer awesome," Reina mentioned with a bright smile imagining that thought, but sighed as well knowing Adam was quite correct no data or anything was left after the Great Fall on those Gundams only scraps of data like their names, some of their speciation, and an image or two were left behind.

"Anyways back on topic here with your Duel Dagger Miss Reina. So you want to see about taking off the Fortessa Armor and go without it for now on? Are you completely sure about that for while my guys and girls can put the armor back on later, it is a lengthy process after all?" the tech asked getting back to what they where discussing about before they got side-tracked and looking over at her with a frown. Reina shook her head to clear her thoughts before leaning over to study the specs on the screen with a frown.

"Yes I am sure for like I said I really don't like the loss of maneuverability thanks to the armor. I think I should just fine with a shield and a Type 60 Bazooka till I can get something better like the Type-68 Hyper-Bazooka. However…" she said with a nod but soon stopped as she got an idea and leaned forward a bit more and tap a section of the specs before turning to Adam with an evil grin on her face.

"You think your team can leave this leg armor on?" she asked tapping the section of the specs showing a section of the leg armor that sported the built in thrusters to help counter the weight of the armor. Adam blinked at this in surprise before looking over the specs and reading some data on a side screen before nodding.

"We will need to make some adjustments to the OS and the thrusters themselves but I think we can do that. That should give you an extra oh…say ten percent maneuverability during battle if you use them right," the tech said as he started to grin evilly as well and chuckled as he started to use a pointer device to add notations on the side screen nodding all the while.

"Alright while your team starts on the hardware I shall see about the OS adjustment," she said patting the tech on the shoulder before turning to head for the nearest computer work station.

"Understood Miss Reina! Alright you apes listen up…" she heard from the tech as he started to address his team gathered around the mobile suit while the two of them had been talking, before she found the computer station she needed and logged on to start her own work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
CS Messenger  
Verde Highway  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the _Messenger _its captain Elena Moondancer stood behind her command chair watching the small viewport of the bridge as the landship hovered along on the stretch of land known as the Verde Highway. This was called this thanks to it being the main way to get to the Eisengrad Fortress Verde. Usually it would be very busy with numerous landships and several large transport trucks, like the Camion and Samson Type Cargo Trucks, moving to and from the large fort. However much to the general confusion of the crew of the _Messenger_, they were the only ones on the highway. This made Elena very nervous for she used to seeing numerous other landships and trucks using the Verde Highway to get to the Fort. Often times she cursed others over them trying to get ahead of the _Messenger _and other such difficulties.

"I feel really bad about this," Elena mentioned with a frown eying the outside before turning to the rest of the crew to see them nodding in agreement with her.

"Operator have our mobile suits stand bye, and helm keep on your toes I don't want to be surprised like last time," she ordered the mobile suit operator, and helm officer before turning to look over at the weapons officer, "Weps spin up the CIWS guns," she ordered with a frown.

Her crew snapped to attention and started to follow her orders as they continue on towards the large fort not knowing that they were being watched.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
Black Mamba Landship  
Nearby Verde Highway  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Traveling not far from the _Messenger _was a single _Laborer _Class Landship its snail like form painted in the black and red colors of the Black Mambas Pirates. A _Laborer _Class landship was another light landship that sported a strange snail like form with its large "shell" being a cargo bay that sported similar cargo capacity to the _Gallop _Class's Cargo Trailer. However what would really make it popular with bandits and pirates was it being easily able to be modified to be a mobile suit carrier. With some work the main cargo section could be easily turned into a mobile suit hanger for six mobile suits. It could also be equipped with a single linear catapult to launch mobile suits into battle. Not to mention the heavy weapons it sports as standard with six large CIWS cannons located around the ship, and a pair of heavy anti-ship cannons on the front of the ship. It was also easy to modify this load-out with other weapons if needed.

This particular landship had only recently been acquired by the Black Mambas, basically a present from the clandestine supporters of the Mambas the Dark Alliance. Therefore this was the first mission of the ship and its crew. So far it had been pretty successful and had managed to destroy or capture several landships and cargo trucks heading along the Verde Highway towards the Verde Fortress.

On the bridge of the landship the commander stood on the command platform looking down at the darkened bridge with a large bloody thirsty grin on his face bellow the typical black mask of a Black Mamba. This happened to be Commander Shade one of the more bloody thirsty of the Black Mambas. However unlike many of his fellow Black Mamba commanders wasn't really a regular mobile suit pilot leaving that to his minions to do. He instead liked to stay behind on whatever landship they used as a baseship and left the fighting to the mobile suit pilots while he took their base ship to destroy the defenseless landship. Now he was doing it again with his new ship and loved it all having destroyed numerous defenseless cargo landships and trucks. As well as raiding a few of them for supplies if needed.

"Commander I just got a report that there is another landship heading down the Highway towards the Fort," a random member of the bridge crew reported to the commander making the man turn to look into the gloom of the bridge towards the minion.

"Understood," he said with a brief nod before he turned to look over at the sensor officer to see the officer paying attention to his screen.

"Any response from the Fort at all?" he asked the man who looked up in shock at his question before quickly looking back down at his station before shaking his head with a frown on his face.

"No Commander there is no response at all from the Fort, I think we pretty much trashed any mobile force they have when we destroyed those GINNs a few days ago," the officer reported in some confusion, mentioning the incident where the Fort had sent out several Guul Sub-Lifter equipped GINNs a few days before and ended being all-out destroyed by the Black Mambas Mobile Suits. However the Commander only nodded at this before making a quck decision.

"Alright you lot this shall be our last catch before we start heading back to the base! Are you ready!" he ordered with a raised fist making the others cheer in response.

"Prepare for our mobile suits for launch they shall lead us in," he ordered turning to the mobile suit operator who only nodded in understanding. That said the landship turned towards its newest target.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Hanger  
CS Messenger  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the hanger of the _Messenger _the tech crew where finishing up their work on the Duel Dagger while Reina was talking with Tristan in the pilot's lounge over the new improvements they had made to her mobile suit while the other two pilots where simply lounging around relaxing. However all four pilots where shocked when the alarms started to go off and sent them rushing towards the elevator to get to the hanger while the tech crew start preparing the mobile suits for launch. Within a few moments found Tristan riding the wench up to his cockpit. He quickly exchanged nods with the man in charge of the crew reasonable for the Astray on the nearby maintenance platform before ducking into the cockpit. As he started to strap himself into the cockpit seat with one hand his other hand was flying over the various controls powering up the mobile suit. By the time he was strapped in the Astray was almost done powering up and with a hiss of hydrolilics the cockpit closed with a clunk. That done Tristan reached up and started to put on the radio headset.

"This is Tristan I am up and ready for launch," he spoke into his headset as he watched his screens to see everything ready to go. Both of his lateral communications screens suddenly flashed as they connected with other similar devices. First one showed the face of Reina, and the second on showing Captain Elena on the bridge of the _Messenger_.

"This is Reina ready and waiting for launch," he heard a moment later from Reina making him smile slightly at her.

"Alright you two I am going to keep Gear and Emily back to defend the ship itself, while you two keep the incoming mobile suits busy," Elena ordered making the two friends nod in understanding.

"What do we have out there Miss Elena?" Tristan asked as the hanger door started to open. With a series of clangs the mobile suit rack released the Astray.

"It looks like six Dagger Rs and maybe a landship but we can't pin it down so keep your eyes open you two," Elena replied with a frown looking to the side of the pickup slightly before turning back to look at the two of them. Tristan nodded as he reached over to the weapon storage rack to pick up his GAU-8M2 machine gun which he quickly put on the waist storage rack along with three ammo clips before picking up one of the Type 60 Bazookas and starting towards the hanger door. Behind him Reina did the same thought she choose the heavier Type 65 Machine Gun instead of the lighter GAU-8M2 that Marie had found for her in her supplies before they had left the Villa.

"Miss Elena can we expect help from the Fort at all?" Reina asked as she stepped up behind the Astray. Elena only sighed at this before looking outside the pickup at someone before shaking her head.

"I don't think so Reina for Verde has always been one of the more lightly garrisoned of the Eisengrad Forts therefore I really don't think they can send anything our way to help us. Especially since we just passed some remains of what look to be GINNs, therefore I believe they don't have anything to send for it already has been destroyed. However if you can hold them off for ten minutes we will be in range for the Fort's guns. Hopefully they will be able help us that way," Elena mentioned a moment later making Tristan grit his teeth in anger before sighing and nodding his head.

"Understood. This is Tristan in the Astray heading out," he replied and with a quick thruster jump he exited the hanger and the _Messenger _heading towards his next battle a moment later the Duel Dagger followed behind him. Their next battle with the Black Mambas was now starting.

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well here is the next chapter! Basically we get a look into a few things before the next major battle with our heroes. We also get a look at what Reina has planned for her mobile suit. Now the load out I mentioned for the Duel Dagger here is something I did for the Command Dagger a Dagger Variant I created awhile ago but never really seen just yet though it was mentioned in Resolution. Basically it sported dedicated command equipment and the extra leg-thrusters of the Duel Dagger Fortessa Armor. These thrusters are basically the ones that allow the Duel Dagger to be able to counteract the weight of the armor. However unlike the Armor Shroud of the Duel these thrusters don't totally counter the weight. Basically according to what I have read the thrusters on the Assault Shroud did manage to counter the weight of the armor, while the Fortessa does not. Oh! It does a bit but not enough to fully to counter the weight.

Therefore Reina has the techs of the _Messenger _take off the Fortessa Armor but leave those leg thrusters on allowing Reina to get a bit more maneuverability out of her mobile suit. However even then Reina will still be the heavy attack role of the team of heroes basically taking like she says in this chapter, a bazooka and a backup gun. Later she will get some heavier weapons, and a dedicated heavy attack mobile suit by the time Act II starts.

Also the opinion expressed here on the Duel Dagger Fortessa is actually my own opinion on it for it doesn't really stop beam weapons all that much. Even with the anti-beam coating some units sported could easily be countered. There is no honest reason for the Alliance to equip their mobile suits like that, for it only weighed them down. The extra weapons of the gun and missile pod are not really worth it. Now if they actually did it right like say making a mobile suit nuclear powered and equipped the armor with phase shift then it would be a different story. Sorry for the rant here and in the story it self but honestly I never liked the Fortessa. Loved the Duel Dagger overall since I look at it as the real Earth Alliance MP Mobile Suit over the Strike Dagger.

As for the _Laborer _Class well that is one of my older light landship designs I created for the purpose of this story. Basically it is just the Hover Cargo from the anime Zoids, just about 15% larger to allow it to be able to carry mobile suits. This particular _Laborer _Class in this chapter is one that is configured to be a mobile suit carrier. Normally it is a cargo landship like the _Messenger_; in fact it would more of a cargo landship design then the _Gallop _Class. My original plan called for the Moondancer Cargo Runners to operate on a _Laborer _Class but I changed it to a _Gallop _Class when I got back into this story. Now it becomes one of the ships of choice for the bandits thanks to it being easily configured. I am quite amused that this ends up as the bad guy ship. I could use the Victory Gundam Motorad Ships but I honestly don't like the big-ass wheels those sport. /shrug/

That said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the battle shall kick off in the next chapter. Till then ciao!


	8. Phase 07: Battle of Verde Highway

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with that deals with wonderful anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which includes its sequel, various manga and OVAs, or the RPG Game known as MS Saga: A New Dawn. Both are owned by their respective owners, and are not owned yours truly. So please no lawyers, all the money I have is for my schooling. Thank you!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A New Dawn**

_A SEED and MS Saga AU Crossover Story_

_Written by, William R. Woods_

_Aka "Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Love & Loss by Twos From Hell  
**

**Phase Seven: **The Battle of Verde Highway

_The Verde Highway is the stretch of road-like land that leads up through the mountains and towards the Verde Fortress of the Eisengrad Army which is where it gets its name from. It is a common way to get to Eisengrad from Western Europe and often has several landships or trucks running up or down the highway. However thanks to the many hills and mountains that surround the highway it makes a perfect spot to ambush the various incoming or outgoing traffic. One example of this would be the Battle of Verde Highway which pitted the Moondancer Cargo Runners and the Black Mambas against one another with the Black Mambas ambushing the Cargo Runners only twenty miles from the large Fort Verde…_

_- Taken from __The Atlas of Earth: Post Great Fall  
Circa. July, 122AGF _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Verde Highway  
Central Europe  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a heavy jolt the MBF-M1 Astray of Tristan Krush landed on a hill before turning itself slightly to see the several GAT-01R Strike Dagger Rs of his enemies fast approaching the hill by jumping along with small booster jumps almost like a kangaroo or similar animal. In the cockpit of the Astray Tristan eyed the Daggers before turning slightly to see that his friend Reina had landed her Duel Dagger several feet from his own mobile suit on top of a half-sunken building. He nodded at this before looking behind him at his mothership to see the last two mobile suits of the Moondancer Cargo Runners launching with the Raysta boosting backwards to land rear deck of the ship while the GINN Worker didn't fully launched and only took position inside the hanger directly behind the entrance to the hanger. Both of these mobile suits like his own were equipped with the Type 60 Bazooka which gave them the firepower to really take out a single enemy mobile suit in one hit. With a final nod Tristan looked towards the approaching Daggers before raising his own Type 60 towards the nearest Dagger and with a deep breath pulled the trigger sending a large explosive round downrange towards the enemy mobile suits. The round ploughed into the lead Dagger and exploded taking the entire machine with it.

"One down, five to go," he said with a nod before boosting away from his little hill just as it was leveled by a similar bazooka shell fired from one of the enemy Daggers. Not far from his own position Reina lined up her own bazooka with an enemy machine which was one of the two equipped with a Bazooka similar their own and fired a shell towards it. Unlike Tristan she missed but still managed to damage one of the Daggers with the flying shrapnel. After she fired she too boosted away from her position. Tristan fired once more at the apex of his jump sending the bazooka shell downwards towards the enemy and managed to blow off a shield arm of one of the machines. A shell from Reina finished the one-armed enemy machine off sending shrapnel spiraling towards its allies making them all raise their shields to block the storm.

"Got one," Reina said with a smile making Tristan smile at her face on his communication screen.

"Yeah but you finished off one of my own targets there Reina," Tristan replied with a snort before landing his mobile suit onto yet another small hill and fired off his bazooka once more towards the enemy.

"Well you only managed to damage it Tristan so it was fair game," Reina replied with a grin as she too fired her bazooka. The two shots from both Tristan and Reina homed in one single mobile suit which managed to shoot one shell down with a quick burst of its head-mounted CIWS guns before the other one rammed into the top of the chest and exploding destroying the entire mobile suit.

"Okay that's three down, but we still have three more to go Reina," Tristan said with a nod of his head looking off towards the remaining three enemy mobile suits knowing that they were just about in range of their own rifles. Suddenly a shot screamed in from the other direction of the mobile suits sheering off the tall look-out tower of the _Messenger _with an explosion.

"What in the…" Tristan said looking back towards the landship in shock. Suddenly his other communication screen flashed on with a beep.

"Damn it! _Laborer _Class Landship sighted! Its approaching fast!" the pilot for the GINN Worker, Alexander Gear reported with a curse as he jumped his mobile suit out of the hanger and turned to the new threat. Tristan cursed as well before turning his attention back to the mobile suits and eyed them for a second as they started to fire their rifles toward him and Reina, but he was already gone jumping once more.

"Reina! Help them with that ship I will finish off these three," he ordered looking over to the screen displaying Reina's face which looked up in shock at him.

"No Tristan! I can help you here, let Gear and Emily take care of that ship," she replied sputtering in shock at his order. Tristan only sighed before shaking his head as he landed once more to fire his bazooka at one of the enemy mobile suits before turning his attention back to Reina.

"Yes that's true but they don't have combat mobile suits like we do and Emily would most likely freeze up again! They need your help Reina! Now don't argue and go, I can handle these guys," he ordered as he watched his last bazooka shell missed completely blowing up one of the other sunken building in the area.

"Alright Tristan, but you better keep yourself alive!" Reina mentioned with a curse and jumped away towards the _Messenger _reloading her bazooka as she went. As she left Tristan threw away the Type 60 as he reached for his machine gun knowing he hadn't picked up extra ammo for it like Reina had. However he suddenly cried out in shock as one of the Daggers rushed him firing his gun in one hand and the other holding its beam saber. With a yelp Tristan brought up his shield intercepting the gunfire before redirecting his attention to retrieving his own beam saber as the enemies saber came down towards him. He managed to get out his beam saber just in time to parry the enemy's away with a clash of sparks.

"Shit!" he cursed with a snarl before eying the two other enemy Daggers to see them still approaching him with their guns out and ready. Turning he saw the first Dagger had thrown away his gun before starting to hold his beam saber in both hands. With a cry Tristan boosted towards the Dagger much to the shock of the enemy pilot who barely managed to intercept his thrust before Tristan opened fire on the machine with his CIWS guns surprising the enemy once more as the rounds peppered the Dagger's head. With another cry Tristan sliced his beam saber forward cutting through the Dagger before jumping the Astray away as it exploded.

"Alright only two left," he whispered before dropping his beam saber to the ground for he didn't have time to place it back in its rack and quickly retrieved his own rifle. He then opened fire at the closet enemy mobile suit. The enemy didn't even dodge and basically let the rounds pepper his machine with a series of explosions sending it crashing to the ground with a loud crash. That done Tristan turned his attention to the last enemy Dagger to see it trying to pull back but with an angry snarl Tristan slammed into the machine with his shield and held the trigger down on his rifle peppering the enemy machine with even more bullets. With a sigh of relief Tristan jumped his mobile suit away as the last enemy mobile suit exploded taking with it the remains of its partner.

That done Tristan turned his attention to the _Messenger _and cursed in anger seeing the Cargo trailer tipping to one side with smoke pouring out of a large hole on one side of the trailer. The _Messenger _herself had several other holes smoking pouring out as she continued to fire its small forward-mounted CIWS guns pitifully at the larger form of the enemy landship. However what really made Tristan grit his teeth in anger was the damaged form of Emily's Raysta lying under the remains of the large main crane of the ship with smoke pouring from the wreckage. He could see Reina's Duel Dagger in the distant attacking the enemy landship from one side managing to take out one of the small CIWS guns on the sides however the ship was now turning its attention to the attacking mobile suit. He couldn't even see the Worker GINN and prayed that Gear was alright. With a cry of anger Tristan dropped his now empty rifle to the ground with a loud thump and retrieved his last beam saber before boosting towards the enemy ship. However before he could even do anything three shots screamed in from out of nowhere striking the enemy landship directly damaging as well as destroying one of its main weapons. Surprised Tristan turned his attention towards the still distant Fort to see what he thought to be a _Petrie _Class Landship racing towards them with four ZGMF-602 GuAIZ R2 mobile suits leading the way. Tristan sighed in relief as he saw the Eisengrad flag flying from the top of the landship and the Eisengrad colors painted onto the mobile suits.

He watched as the _Laborer _Class landship turned away from the approaching Eisengrad landship and started to race away from the battle with the Eisengrad ship nipping at the heels of the pirate ship. With that the battle was now over and Tristan sighed in relief as he started to walk his mobile suit over to the _Messenger_ putting his beam saber away as he walked not to mention retrieving his rifle from the ground as he went. As he walked he keyed in a few commands into his communication controls. As he did so he noticed that the Worker GINN with only a single arm holding up its own Type 60 Bazooka started jumping away from the enemy landship alongside Reina's Duel Dagger heading back to the _Messenger_. He nodded knowing that the reason why he couldn't see the GINN earlier was that the bulk of the enemy ship was blocking his line of sight. While the local N-Jammer interference managed to jam his radar.

"This is Tristan reporting that all enemy mobile suits destroyed. You guys alright in there?" he reported as came up alongside the _Messenger _looking over at the bridge to see several human figures racing around the bridge.

"Roger that Tristan. That was some impressive work with those mobile suits. As for us well we have damages all across the ship and the crane is history along with the look-out tower. There is also a very big hole in the Cargo Trailer," the voice he knew as the Mobile Suit Operator of the _Messenger_ reported.

"What about Emily? Is she alright?" he asked with a frown looking over at the screen showing the smoking wreckage on the rear deck of the ship. He could already see several tiny figures racing around the rear deck of the ship with the majority crawling over the wreckage trying to reach the cockpit of the Raysta.

"She is quite alright, going to be in a hospital bed for a while thanks to one of her legs being broken but she will live. That crane most likely saved her life for if that last shot hadn't hit the crane it would went right through her machine. However we still manage to suffer several casualties from the crew," the Operator reported with a sigh making Tristan sigh as well for he was pleased that Emily lived but still kind of sad that several members of the crew had been injured or killed in the attack on the ship. He cursed in anger knowing that if that landship hadn't shown up they could have simply taken out those Daggers and suffered no losses.

"Understood but what about the cargo? Did we lose any of it?" he asked looking over at the cargo trailer and the large hole in the side of the hull.

"The Captain is talking now with Chief Braddeck but it looks like we most likely lose some of it at least," the Operator reported mentioning the man in charge of the very large cargo bay that is the Cargo Trailer. Tristan nodded at this before looking over as Gear's Worker GINN and the Duel Dagger came alongside his Astray. He then noticed that the Eisengrad Landship had turned away from the retreating pirate landship and turned back towards the _Messenger_.

"Looks like that Eisengrad ship isn't going to be chasing the enemy anymore," Reina mentioned as the lateral screen that had been dedicated to her earlier flashed on making Tristan nod in understanding.

"Does the Captain want us to intercept the Eisengrad ship Operator or just simply wait for it?" he asked turning his attention back to the ship and the mobile suit operator he had been talking to earlier.

"Just let her come to us, they should be contacting us shortly anyways," the Operator replied a moment later. Tristan nodded before sighing and turning to look at the area where he had fought with the enemy Dagger Rs knowing he just had taken several other lives just now.

"Attention Cargo Runner _Messenger _this is the Eisengrad Ship _Daring _do you require any assistance?" a voice called over a general radio frequency making Tristan smile slightly as the ship came alongside the _Messenger_ with its four GuAIZ R2 mobile suits coming up alongside their own mothership facing the three Moondancer Mobile Suits. He was sure those pilots were quite interested in his mobile suit, just he was interested in theirs. Therefore Tristan eyed the Eisengrad mobile suits with a small smile for it was the first time he had seen a mono-eyed mobile suit and he realized that they did look kind of weird compared to his own mobile suit or the duel-eye mobile suits he had seen so far in the hands of the Black Mambas. He had seen pictures of former ZAFT machines like the GuAIZ but this was the first he had seen then personally.

"_Daring _this is Captain Elena Moondancer of the _Messenger _I thank you for the rescue and request an escort to Fort Verde," Tristan heard Captain Elena respond a moment later on the same channel.

"Very well then Captain Moondancer we shall provide you with an escort to Fort Verde and your welcome just glad we managed to get here in time," the same voice said from the _Daring _as it started to turn towards the distant fort. The four mobile suits quickly returned to the ship allowing the hanger doors to close.

"Tristan, Reina, and Gear get back on board. We shall start heading for Fort Verde once you are all on board," Captain Elena ordered turning her attention to the three mobile suits.

"Understood Miss Elena returning to the _Messenger_," Tristan replied and turned the Astray towards the now opening hanger door and started to step back on board the ship followed by the two other mobile suits with Reina behind him and Gear taking up the rear. Once all three machines onboard the hanger door closed officially ending the Battle of the Verde Highway.

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well here is the second major battle of the story, and I know it is kind of quick and everything but the next few battles will be the same sadly. Since they are only brief skirmish battles with the Black Mambas as they attack Tristan and friends. I really hoped everyone enjoyed the battle for I was having some problems with it.

Now as for the last bit of the battle I had originally planned on the battle ending up in range of the Fort's guns, but decided to throw in the _Daring _in to save the day. Now Eisengrad also sports the ZAFT landships thanks to them already having ZAFT mobile suits. Figured it would be the best idea for Eisengrad needed landships anyways. As for the _Daring _herself well we shall see her few more times in the story helping Tristan and friends. Therefore figured it would be the best time to introduce the ship anyways.

As for Fort Verde not able to save any of those other ships mentioned being destroyed by the Black Mambas. Well the answer to that will be in the next chapter and trust me there is a very good reason for it. I already basically answered it earlier in the story, but it will be answered again in the next chapter. I also kinda answered it partly here in this chapter with the mentioned of several Guul equipped GINNs being sent out during the first Black Mamba Attacks.

That said we get a look into the Eisengrad Army and Fort Verde next chapter. So stay tuned and I shall see you all next time.


End file.
